


My Soul Belongs To You

by angelwriter



Series: Lucian/Peter Universe [7]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul Bond, True Love, Trust, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: Several minutes passed and his back shivered as he felt Lucian's lips on his shoulder. He kissed across his back then nipped at his neck. Peter wriggled with the actions, needing more. Lucian kissed slowly down his spine, nibbling on the muscle on his sides and scratching down his ribs.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Lucian/Peter Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155950
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	My Soul Belongs To You

If you sell your soul to the Devil what does he give you in return? 

×××

"Come on and haunt me..." the lyrics played on the speaker through Peter's apartment. 

He listened to alternative rock music. Lucian wasn't much of a fan of music, never knowing the privilege of coming from a stable home and a place where he could access music. He was ancient after all. Peter was reading a book which surprised both of them that he had taken up any form of reading. He was sprawed on his black throne chair, his one leg over the side like always. 

Lucian came to stand by his chair. He admired the short curls around Peter's head and the lines of concentration on his face. He sighed a soft breath in admiration. Peter looked up at the Alpha and smiled. 

"What's up, Wolfie?" 

Lucian chuckled at the nickname. "Miss you." 

"I haven't moved from this spot." 

"Exactly. I miss you in my arms. Come lay with me?" 

Peter fluttered his eyelashes. "Then carry me to bed. I don't feel like walking." 

"Oh, you're so manipulative." 

Lucian picked Peter up after he put down his book on the table with little effort. He carried him bridal style into their bedroom. The bed was unmade from this morning and it smelt of sweat, no light came in from the windows that were drawn to a close. Lucian's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and he laid Peter carefully on the bed. Peter stretched out his arms and legs. Lucian knelt down on the bed, placed his hand on Peter's thigh. 

"Would mind taking off your clothes?" 

Peter nodded in agreement, fully trusting his mate. Lucian started with his black t-shirt and pulled it off his body fluidly. Peter slumped back down onto the bed, feeling the cool air on his chest and torso. Lucian peeled off his really tight jeans and threw it on the floor. He fluffed pillows and asked Peter to lie down. He laid on the bed entirely naked now. He was on his stomach, his head flat against the pillows. His back muscles rippled as he placed his forearms above his head. He could feel every cell of his body on alert, lying in wait for a touch and caress. His breathing grew unsteady as he waited in anticipation for what the Alpha was going to do. 

Several minutes passed and his back shivered as he felt Lucian's lips on his shoulder. He kissed across his back then nipped at his neck. Peter wriggled with the actions, needing more. Lucian kissed slowly down his spine, nibbling on the muscle on his sides and scratching down his ribs. Peter's body grew hot. Lucian spread his legs and nestled between them. His mouth came unexpectedly to skin into his ass cheek. Peter let out a yelp and covered his head in the pillow. Lucian sank his nails into the flesh earning a shocked moan from the younger man.

Lucian spread Peter open and licked from the top all the way down towards his hole, swirling around it. He massaged Peter as he used his expert tongue to tease his orfice. Peter was shuddering, fisting his hands into the sheets and bucking into Lucian to get more of his tongue. Lucian twisted his tongue inside and thrust in and out at a slow pace. Peter moaned. It was agonising. Lucian did it for his own pleasure, leisurely as if he had the whole day to fuck his asshole. He did it just for himself. Did it for the pleasure of feeling Peter's ass clench, for the way his back arched and how he rutted on the bed to get some kind of friction for his pent up sexual desire. He did it for the sweat that gathered all over his body and the groans of frustration. He did it for the thrill of Peter wanting him. Waiting for him to beg Lucian for more. 

Lucian opened Peter up with his tongue first and then his fingers at the same pace. He slicked up two of his fingers with lube that he had got from the bedside drawer. He inserted it in at the same time and massaged Peter's inner walls, not caring how wild Peter was becoming. He held Peter down with his other hand as he scissored and stretched him open. Peter just had to lay there and take it. The thought pleased the wolf. Once he was opened and slicked up, Lucian undid his pants and lubed himself up. He did not wait on anything before he pressed the tip inside. 

Peter cried out at the intrusion and the feeling of Lucian's cock pressing in. Lucian laid over Peter, pushing his heated body on top of him. He sucked at the back of Peter's neck as he forced himself all the way inside. Lucian pulled out a fraction and then drove in deep as he could go, making Peter gasp. His pace was still not right. It was deep yes but it wasn't rough like Peter was used to. His hips pulled back in a rhythm and Peter was beyond annoyed. He wanted to be fucked thoroughly and it felt like Lucian was teasing him.

"Concentrate. Focus on the force of my thrusts. The slide of our bodies, the feel of me in you," Lucian whispered against his ear. His voice was soothing and calm. 

Peter closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He listened to the sound of Lucian's heavy breaths, the slippery slick sound of his cock slipping inside him. The wet clicks and the movement of Lucian's muscles working. He focused on the sensation and his cock throbbed where it was trapped underneath him. The entire sensory process of it all made Peter overwhelmed. He could barely get enough air in. 

He called Lucian's name as he dripped pre-cum onto the bed covers. He lifted himself reluctantly onto his knees, his body weighing heavily, so that he could allow Lucian to move in deeper. He leaned his weight on his forearms and used his hips to thrust back into Lucian, ass in the air. Lucian gripped his hips tightly and then hit him harder and harder until it was at a force that knocked his breath out of his lungs. It was just how he wanted. Fast. Hard. With glorious strength. Peter had no concept of anything other than Lucian and the pleasure wracking his limbs. Peter didn't even need his cock to be touched because he came in long spurts, crying tears and screaming his lover's name. Lucian growled and bit into his shoulder as he came as well, spilling hotly into Peter. 

They both collapsed onto the bed, completely thrown by the immense pleasure of it all.


End file.
